A Healing Touch
by EdgeMaster025
Summary: Florina is terrified of men. Sain adores women. But is there more to these two mismatches than that? Florina shares her story, and Sain lends an ear. SainFlorina. REVISED from original!


A/N: I'm on a roll! I felt like writing something for my favorite technically-crack pairing of FE7: Sain/Florina!

Enjoy!

**A Healing Touch**

_Ah, Lady Lyn has such good taste in friends!_

That's what Sain was thinking. He and Kent were just introduced to Florina, the pegasus knight from Ilia. Kent had greeted her more properly and courteously, and already her shyness was evident.

Sain enjoyed shy women. He found it fun to pursue them, try to convince them to like him back. Such was his way: Sain was Elibe's most famous Ladies' Man, or so he liked to believe. His record with women so far was oh-fer, but that hadn't stopped him yet.

Still, for once, Sain decided to get a proper introduction.

"Lady Lyn, beg your pardon, but could you please introduce me to your attractive friend?"

Lyn looked up from polishing the Mani Katti. Her face had a flash of annoyance, but it softened back to her kind demeanor. "I suppose I could, but you have to know, Sain, she's afraid of males. As long as you're aware of that..." Lyn escorted Sain to Florina's side. "Florina?"

"Yes, Lyn?" she turned. "What-- eep!!" She flinched upon sight of Sain. "Wh-what... do you need?"

"Florina, this is Sain, Kent's partner." Lyn turned to Sain. "Sain, this is Florina, a pegasus knight in training."

"Beg your pardon, again, Lady Lyn," interrupted Sain, "but our lovely lass friend has fled our company."

Lyn turned back. "... indeed she has. I told you she was terrified of men."

"I've met some timid women in my time, but she takes it to an entirely new level." Sain rubbed his shoulder. His armor had been dented from a fight and he hadn't had the chance to repair it. He undid his armor and set it on the ground. "What happened that scares her so?"

Lyn looked down. She tightened her grip on her blade's hilt, making the leathery surface squeak from the pressure.

"I suppose I can tell you," said Lyn, grimly, "if you can be mature about it."

Sain nodded. His usual smile had left his face. "Of course."

Lyn took a deep breath. Sain could tell the knowledge grieved her. Ordinarily he would refrain from causing someone to remember something so painful, but he had to know. For Florina's sake.

"You already know she's a pegasus knight training to be one of the best," began Lyn. "She tries very hard. She once trained in Ilia before she came to find me and travel with us. I gathered from her, something happened while she was training. Something horrific, that's forever marred her impression of men. I didn't ask about it because she was in enough pain as it was. If I had to guess, I'd say one of the male knights must have insulted her something fierce."

"That's awful!" said Sain, disgusted. "She's a young woman. What cad, what monster would defame such beauty!"

"Not all men have as light and positive view of women as you, Sain," cautioned Lyn. "There are those that believe women aren't fit for combat at any level, and should remain in the home to cook and clean. I know, I've met a few myself." She readjusted her belt. "The best thing for Florina is to leave her be for a--"

Sain already started off after Florina. He had to calm her down, assure he meant her no harm.

"No one seems to want to listen to me today," said Lyn, exasperated. "This won't end well..."

Florina ushered Huey deep into the forest. _Another man. Why did it have to be men, Lyn? You know how afraid of them I am!_

Huey carried her to a river. The sound of running water cut through the fog surrounding Florina's mind. She calmed down a bit. She climbed off Huey, removed her light boots and sat by the river, letting her feet soak.

She tried to relax, lie down, and think happy thoughts, and her shaking slowed. She almost fell asleep when she heard the hooves of a horse.

Florina sat up quickly. That Sain guy was following her! She couldn't get back on Huey, it would take too long. She would swim the river, but it was so cold. How would she--

"Florina!" Sain was off his horse and by her side.

Florina yelped in fear and shock.

"Wait, Florina, please. I don't want to hurt you, I promise." Sain kept a slight distance, for her sake.

Florina paused, but was shaking horribly again. Sain hated to watch her in such fear. His heart actually hurt from the sight, and he renewed his resolve to comfort her.

"I know you're afraid of men," Sain began, in as calm a tone as he could manage. "I know I'm a man. That fact gets covered pretty early on." He hoped a light joke could ease her fears. It worked, but barely. "But I promise you, on my honor as a knight of House Caelin, I will never, ever do you harm. I've spoken my intent, if you want me to leave, to never bother you again, say so."

Sain was gambling. He expected Florina to take him up on his offer.

Florina stared at Sain. On the one hand, he was a male, one of that wretched, horrible gender. But on the other, he had been nothing but nice to her. And inside, she was dying to tell someone. She hadn't even told Lyn, her best friend, she'd been afraid to. Something in her told her to reach out to Sain, hoping he would help, at least listen sincerely.

So Florina half excitedly, half reluctantly told herself to talk to Sain, hoping he was different.

"S-s-s-sit down, S-Sain," she shakily said.

Even Sain was surprised. "Are you sure? Don't feel obligated to--"

"N-no! I-it's fine, really." Florina patted the ground beside her lightly.

Sain removed his boots and cloth leggings and sat by Florina, dipping his feet in the water. Florina looked away, as if unable to believe she'd invited a man to sit by her. Her shaking persisted.

"I talked with Lady Lyn, Florina," said Sain calmly. "She told me about your... fear of men. I understand that, and I'm going to try my hardest not to do anything to frighten you. If I start to scare you, tell me, Florina, that I may correct myself. I want you to be calm and comfortable, all right?"

Florina slowly looked at Sain. His warm smile eased her just a little. Scared as she was to admit it, she was warming up to him, if only just.

"A-all right, Sain. I will do that." She forced a smile.

Sain's smile grew a bit. "Good." He paused, afraid to ask. "Lady Lyn also told me... a little about _why_ you're afraid of men. It wasn't much to go on, but... if you're willing to share... I'll listen. You don't have to, if it makes you uncomfortable."

Florina was silent. She'd never told anyone this. It was a grin-and-bear-it situation, what had happened to her. It hurt to even think of... and yet, every fiber of her being was telling her to pour her heart out for Sain.

So she did.

"A-all right. I will tell you," she said quietly. Huey looked to her, as if sensing her emotional discomfort.

Florina took a deep breath and began.

"I've been a pegasus knight in training since I could hold a wooden lance. I used to always watch pegasi flying gracefully in the skies above, i-it was always my dream to join them.

"I worked to get accepted for true training. I practiced independently and passed the entrance exam. That's when I met Huey. Well, he met me. He actually grabbed me, tossed me on his back, and took off. It scared me to death, but I got used to it, and I'd never felt so happy.

"Then the conditioning actually began. I worked hard, I really did, but I was always the... lowest performing acolyte. It broke my heart every day, and our t-teacher, Scorse..."

She paused, the name bringing its own little sting. Sain rubbed the back of Florina's hand, waiting patiently, empathizing her pain.

"S-Scorse, he took an interest in me and my training. He helped me, and for a time, I really looked up to him. He taught me the Finnestan maneuver, and Calis's Defense for Winged Mounts. He worked with me, and one day... h-he asked me to study with him more privately. I-I-I said yes.

"I walked into Scorse's chambers, and he locked the door for privacy..... He... never brought any books, but he promised me... if I did him favors, he would pass me as a full-fledged... pegasus knight. And if I didn't, he would... s-see to it I would never become one, that I would never see Huey again... I wanted it so badly, I said... yes.

"He... H-he..." Florina began to cry. "He undid my armor a-and my clothing, and..."

Florina couldn't go on. She was sobbing and crying full force. Sain wrapped his arm around her gently and dried her tears with a handkerchief. He spoke softly as he held her.

"That's... that's awful, Florina..." He rubbed her back, willing to do anything, give anything, go to any length to calm her, and make the pain go away. "What sort of sick man takes advantage of a sweet, promising girl? Florina, you don't need to worry anymore."

"Th-that memory haunts me every night," she said, her voice somewhat hoarse from crying.

"You cannot let it hurt you, Florina. I know it's hard, and it makes you afraid, but giving in to that fear, that anxiety, will own you if you let it. You have to prove to yourself you're stronger than him, stronger than the pain he's caused you, that you can handle this wound. You have to prove you don't need Scorse's ill-given word to say you're a knight! You're a fine knight, and you can conquer anything you set your mind to, Florina, so long as you never give in!"

Florina gazed at Sain, into his eyes, with her reddened ones. Why did Sain care about her feelings? She thought, perhaps, just maybe, some men were benevolent after all.

Neither of them heard Huey, sneaking up behind Florina. He nudged her forward, and she fell into Sain's arms, her head nestled against his chest.

Sain was surprised too, instinctively wrapping his arms around her, caressing her back. Florina blushed madly at the close contact, and her fear screamed at her to jump up and run.

But her heart said otherwise.

She looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Sain?" she nervously asked.

"Yes, my Florina?" he responded.

"Thank you..." She shifted in his embrace, moving her head up to his. Her brain tried desperately to stop her, hold her back, but her body moved on its own.

She approached him, movement slowing as if in a dream, and their lips met. Florina's brain surged with conflicting messages, simultaneously wanting to escape, deepen the kiss, empty itself of more memories, and destroy itself.

Eventually, the part of her that had buried itself deep down inside, her trusting nature, which hadn't surfaced in a long, long time, came forth.

Florina pulled her lips away from Sain's. Sain's eyes were still closed, savoring the feeling. He opened them, watching her. They weren't, lustful, greedy, or even grateful.

They were concerned eyes. The eyes of a mother bear tending to a cub who's hurt herself. Those eyes, they told her that Sain cared about her, about her well-being. Even as he adored women like herself for their womanhood... he adored them for something else.

"Sain...?" She had to know what for. She had to.

"What is it, Florina?" said Sain.

She took a deep breath. "Why... why do you always compliment and pursue women? I-I mean, Lyn told me you did that to her..."

Sain was almost thrown by the question. It seemed a bit out of place, but he considered how to respond.

"Well, Florina... I admire women. I really do. I will admit, there is a surface level of admiration for their beauty, their appearance, as Elibe is absolutely replete with women of aesthetic magnitude...

"But it goes deeper than that. I find women to be multi-faceted. Their guile and tenacity knows no bounds. Their aptitude for compassion and care is heartwarming. A woman's duality of ferocity and tranquility transcends the human condition, and it fascinates me every time I see it. Whenever I see a woman that catches my eye, I want to know more about her."

Florina blinked. _I had no idea it was really more than simple objectification. _"Well.. then tell me what you think of me... S-Sain." She silently cursed her stutter.

Sain caressed Florina's hair. "When I first saw you, I noticed your timidity easily. That told me, at first, you were just shy. You hid behind Lyn, meaning you trusted her. I could tell it wasn't just because she was another female. You love Lyn, more than just a friend. You're like sisters. And that stood out to me. I like the both of you, and I want to get to know you both on a much deeper level. Particularly if we'll be traveling together.

"So... I suppose... I'm drawn to you to make you feel happy, to help you feel better around men, not just myself. And to get to know you. Is that... acceptable, Florina?" Sain finished.

Florina stared at Sain. It occurred to her that her cheeks were hot. She was blushing fairly hard. Her hands flew to her cheeks to try to cover it. "U-umm... I-I suppose if... you..."

"There, you're doing it again," said Sain, carefully moving her hands from her cheeks. "You're getting all hot and flustered again. I told you, I want you to be calm and comfortable. Okay?" He smiled warmly.

Florina watched him again. She couldn't take her eyes from his visage. More and more her thoughts were overcome with him. Why fight it?

She closed her eyes, resting her head on Sain's chest, carefully. Behind her, Sain could have sworn he saw Huey smile. He caressed her hair, down her back.

"Florina... I'll protect you always. But I know that even when I am unable... you can find the strength within yourself to do anything you need to do. I know it," said Sain, softly.

She opened her eyes and spoke quietly, looking up to him. "Sain, thank you... thank you for listening, for caring... for helping me, and for sharing yourself with me.

"Thank you for making me feel whole again."

-Fin-

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah I know, pedophilia. Urgh, it sucked to write, but it's there for a reason. Oh, and while Florina's talking about the Scorse incident, if you can, listen to Track 43 (Silent Ground), and during Sain's final monologue and their embrace, listen to Track 63 (Bern – A Mother's Wish) from Fire Emblem 7. I know they're fairly late in the game, but I listened to them while I wrote and typed it. If you need an earlier song, try 78 (Reminiscence) or 71 (Lyn's Desire). Try rereading while listening to those songs.

Anyway, there you go.


End file.
